The Songs of the Heart and Love of the Fairy Princesses Season 1
by The Queen of Water
Summary: This story base from a Role Play that me and Night loves the stars: 20 girls who are Fairy Princesses of Ice, Light, Wind, Earth, Animal, Dark, Fire, Moon, Music, Magic, Snow, Crystals, Rain, Heart, Hope, Water, Sun, Dream, and they have to find the seven rainbow heart crystals to stop the Harpies of Darkness with the help Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his brothers.
1. Info

The Songs of the Heart and Love of the Fairies Princesses

Season 1

By Jamie Joy De Meta A.K.A The Queen of Fire and yamisnightstar

* * *

Info of the Story

* * *

This story base from a Role Play that me and Night loves the stars: 20 girls who are Fairy Princesses of Ice, Light, Wind, Earth, Animal, Dark, Fire, Moon, Music, Magic, Snow, Crystals, Rain, Heart, Hope, Water, Sun, Dream, and they have to find the seven rainbow heart crystals to stop the Harpies of Darkness with the help Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his brothers.

* * *

**Please Review not Mean, but only nice things about our story?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

In the street of Domino City of California a young 15 years old girl name Jamie Joy De Meta and she is in Starlight Academy is the school for girls to train them into idols. But is about to change…

* * *

Jamie was running in the street of City and she was in hurry. "I can't believes this I going late for the shows, it because I went for shopping!" said Jamie as she run around the street of Domino City of California in USA that where the Concert, she bump to Atem, Nisha and her two brother as she fell said. "Ow!" Nisha and Atem yelled. "Ow!" As they rub their heads and looked up and saw her and said. "Sorry" Jamie was rubbing her head and said. "No I am the one..." She looks up at Atem and he looks down at her and helps her up. Nisha said. "Ha!" She runs away happily. Mokuba look at his sister who is walked away and yelled. "Nisha stop can you help her!" She keeps going and very happy and Atem sighed. "What is wrong with her?" asked Jamie as she whips the dust of her. Mokuba looked at her and then looked at the posters, turn to his older brother and said. "Hey Seto?" Seto turn to his little brother and said. "Yeah?" Nisha bumps in to someone and said. "Ouch...that's the second time now." "Look at the Poster!" Mokuba said as he point at the poster of 10 girls in it. "Hey are you okay?" said the voice of young man. She gets up and said. "Yeah I'm fine." She looks at him. Kaiba looks and sees her and said. "Oh nice. You're famous too" Jamie turn to him and said. "Yes I am and my name is Jamie Joy De Meta and the Lead Singer of that group called 'Sunlight and Starlight' and we have the concert tonight at 7:00 PM and I am in hurry." Nisha looked at the man who said. "That is good, the name is Yami Muto and I am Atem and Yugi's older brother and you?" Nisha said, "My names Nisha Bacheta and Atem looked at his watch and said "Oh, then you better get going." Jamie hand Atem six tickets and said. "Oh here is six tickets for you guys so you will come to the concert is at the theater and I hope you will come. See you later!" Atem takes them and said, "Thank you." Nisha said. "Sorry for running in to you." Yami said. "Don't worry." Jamie said with a smiled. "You are welcome and I hope see you guys tonight." She turn start to run and wave. Atem yelled. "Bye!" He smiles and waves a bit at her. Yami looked at her and asked. "You look very cute girl; do you go to the same school as my brothers?" He looked up and saw his brother and his old friends Seto and his brother and he waved and called, "Hey Atem!" Nisha blushes at his comment but notices his badge and said. "Hey, wait, you're a cop?" Atem waves to Yami and he turns to her and said. "Yes I am." "It's nice to know that the city is in safe hands," said Nisha. Yami smiled and said. "Thanks" Yami saw something is Atem's hand and he asked. "Atem, what is it in your hands?" Atem holds up some tickets for her concert and said. "A girl Named Jamie gave us these tickets for her concert." Nisha was surprise and asked. "She invited us to come?" Yami said. "Wow so I am going to this concert." He turns to her. "Nisha do what to do?" Mokuba was very happy about it and said. "I am going, right Seto?" He looked at his brother. Yami looked at Nisha and asked. "Do you what to go this concert, Nisha? Nisha said. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed." Mokuba looked at her, said. "Please I like you to come with us, Nisha." He shows his cute face to Nisha. Yami looked at Seto and said. "Seto?" Nisha looked at Mokuba and said. "Ok Mokuba," she hugs him. "For you" Seto said. "Yes?" Yami looked at him and said. "Are you going to the concert tonight? Yugi, Atem and I, and also Nisha and your brother is going. Are you?" Seto said. "Well of coarse." Yami said. "All right we meet at the theater at 6:30, Okay?" Nisha, Seto and Atem said. "Okay." Mokuba looked at Yami and asked. "What songs they are sing." Yami looked at the poster and saw the list song they are sing and Nisha look at it as well and saw her favorite song on it, she heard it alot it was Hirari/Hitori/Kirari that they are sing the song called Move on Now!, Growing for a dream, Take Me Higher, Signalize!, Trap of Love and Hirari/Hitori/Kirari. Nisha smiles and said. "Hey, they are going to sing my favorite song as well." Atem smiles at her. Seto smiles a bit. "That is favorite song?" Mokuba asked her. Nisha, Atem and Seto smiling at him. "Wow do you sing it?" asked Yami. Nisha smiles sheepishly and didn't answers. "Yes she does," said Seto. "Wow," said Yami a surprise and looked at her. Nisha blushes and said. "What?" "I bet you have pretty sing voice," said Yami. "And her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha," said Mokuba. "Yeah thanks but that's only what you think and Mokuba you didn't need to tell him that," said Nisha. "I am sorry Night," said Mokuba with sadden face. "I like that Brand as well. Atem favorite brand is Angely Sugar and Yugi's is Futuring Girl and Boy," said Yami as he points his brother who is blushing. "Its fine Mokuba," said Nisha as she holds his hand reassuringly then looks at Yami. "Nice to know i guess." Atem smiles and Seto smiles at her and Mokuba. "What is your favorite brand, Seto? It is Angely Sugar, Futuring Girl, Spicy Ageha, Happy Rainbow, LoLi GoThiC, Aurora Fantasy, Love Queen, Magical Toy, Swing Rock and Bohemian Sky?" asked Yami. "...not even sure," said Seto. Nisha pats his head Kaiba looked at her smiles and rolls eyes. "I have heard his girlfriend is in StarlightAcademy and her favorite brand is Futuring Girl," said Yami with a smiled. "Yeah it is her name is Kisara White?" asked Mokuba. Kaiba nods and said. "Yes it is." Nisha smiles at him. "Did you have a letter from her, Seto?" asked Yami. Kaiba said. "I did?" "Do you love her?" asked Yami. Kaiba yelled. "Of coarse i do!" He growls at Yami. Nisha said. "And this is exactly why i said not to through all the mail out that morning." She facepalm and sighs. "I am sorry about it. I guess you like Futuring Girl, right?" asked Yami. Seto said. "I suppose." Nisha sighs and walks away. "I guess we have to ready for concert tonight," said Mokuba as run after his brother. "Okay Mokuba, bye," said he wave at him and Seto. Nisha walking away with Seto to go back to KC and get ready then takes Mokies hand. "Nisha I see you tonight!" yelled Yami as he wave at her. "Whatever!" yelled Nisha gets in to Kaiba's limo with Mokie and Kaiba gets in and closes the door and the driver drives off.

* * *

Inside the limo with Nisha, Mokuba and Seto. "I think you like Yami." He said as he point his finger to Nisha. "And he likes you too." Nisha rolls eyes, blushing a bit and said. "Don't jump to conclusions Mokie, he might just be another annoying boy who just wants my body!" "Will you ever learn to love." Nisha shrugs and said. "I don't know." "Will can met him tonight at the concert, okay?" asked Mokuba. "Mokie, I am not in love with him okay?" asked Nisha.

* * *

**Please Review not Mean, but only nice things about our story?**


End file.
